Sky's the Limit
by Lovelotzz
Summary: A KH yaoi fanfic. Will Roxas know if he loves Axel or not? Will they be still be friends..? A side story about Riku and Sora.
1. A trip to the Theatre!

**Sky's the Limit pt.1**

One Saturday morning, I was sleeping peacefully in my holy sanctuary, my bedroom.  
My hair was shining like a golden coin, cause of the morning sun light, when suddenly the alarm went on beside my bed. I got shocked; I jump off of bed and hit the snooze button sluggishly.

'Damn, I forgot to turn off the alarm! It's Saturday today.' I lifted the covers with my hand and looked at the alarm. It was already 7:00 AM I moaned, got off of bed and stretched his arms. I yawned as I walked up to I bedroom window. Opened it and smelled the fresh air from the trees

"Hah! What a wonderful, sunny day." I sighed happily, then, I heard noisy chattering sounds out of the blue. As I went to the dining room, I saw my friends, eating.

'W-Why are they here early in the morning?' I just greeted them with a big fake smile

"Morning, guys!"

"Hey, sleepyhead's finally awake!" a red haired guy called me out,

"Morning, Axel..."

"Morning, Roxas!" the brunnette boy called me out, cooking. It was, Sora and I live together, and we're kinda like twins and best friends.

"Morning Sora, Riku, Kairi and Namine!" they all replied at once "Morning!"

I sat in my usual seat beside Sora and talked with everyone for a while waiting for our food to be cooked.  
Then, I secretly checked out Axel,

'W-why am I looking at Axel? I-I'm not gay!' my heart was beating fast and I turned red. I saw Axel glancing at me like it was obvious 'OH SHIT! DID AXEL SEE THAT! EUGH! I hope he doesn't misunderstand ANYTHING'  
I sighed

"Breakfast's ready!" Sora shouted out, put the food on the table and sat down beside me. They all said "Itadakimasu~" and started to eat. I tasted the food, then my eyes grew big

"Wow, Sora! The food is so delicious!" everyone agreed

"Really, guys? Thank you~" Sora sat down to eat too.  
After we we're done, we cleaned up the table.

"You know, we should hang out..!" Namine said, happily

"Yeah we should!" Kairi replied, too

"Where?" the silverette answered

"How bout, in the theater?" Axel joined in.

"Hmmmm" silence was in the place..

"If we are gonna go watch a movie, who's gonna pay?" Sora asked

"I will..." Riku volunteered and smiled "Woah, really, Riku?" Namine and Kairi squeed

"Yeah, i dont know what to do with my money anyways..." Riku's this rich,smart, popular guy, but he's really nice.. Especially to SORA.

"Ok then... I guess its settled.. What time?" asked Axel

"We're gonna leave at 12 PM. And we're gonna meet here. Got it?" Riku settled the details

"OK!"

- 11 AM at my house -

"Hey Roxas..." Sora was standing by my bedroom door

"Yeah?" I was changing for later

"Can we talk?"

"Sure, whats it about?" I turned around to him

Sora went towards me and sat down beside me "Uhm... W-will you be mad if..."

"If what?" I got nervous of what he's gonna say

"If I tell you who I like..?" Sora was so red and I don't know why.. I mean, I don't really mind of who he likes...

"No, why would I? Your my bro Sora, I wont be mad.. So who it i-" I put my arm around him

"Riku..." He hid his face. And I was so shocked 'R-Riku? Ok, calm down, ROXAS! I said I wont mind, right? Even if he's gay.. '

"R-really? T-thats nice...! I hope he'll like you back, bro" I laughed nervously

"Y-your not disgusted by me?" He looked at me

"Of course not! Why would I? Look, I don't mind of who you like, ok...? I will if he started dating you... I'm not against you, ok..?"

"R-really? You wont mind? THANK YOU, YOUR THE BEST!" Sora hugged me so tightly

"Y-your welcome, bro..." I hugged back

"Im gonna go change now.." He stood up, gave me a smile and went away

I sighed and thought of what im gonna wear for later. 'Hmm, I wonder what im gonna wear...' I went to my closet and checked

"Hmm... AH!" I saw the perfect one, and it was black skinny jeans, a checkered polo and my usual shoes. I went to get ready.

-10 mins later-

"Yo Roxas! You ready?" the brunnette shouted

"Y-yeah! Just give me a sec!" I rushed downstairs and I saw everyone ready

"You took long!" Namine impatiently said to me

"S-sorry.." I scratch the back of my head

"Then lets go~" suddenly, someone put their arm around my neck. I got shocked and looked at the person, and it was Axel!

'Omigoosh~ Axel's putting his arm around me? Why is my heart beating fast? i ain't gay! Or AM I?' my mind panicked and I turned so red and my heart was beating fast

"Uhm... Could you let m-me go?" I wasnt showing my face to anyone

"Hmm? Oh okay, sorry Roxy~" Axel removed his arm on my neck

"R-Roxy? DONT CALL ME THAT, BASTARD!" I punched Axel on his arm

"Ouch!" He giggled as I punched him. He ruffled my hair and laughed at the same time.

"S-stop that! Axel!" I tried to stop him, then, suddenly

Everyone shouted "AWW! THEY'RE SO CUTE~"

-CLICK-

"What the-?" I looked at them and I saw Riku with a camera

"H-hey! D-delete that picture!" I tried to get it from Riku but he was too tall

"What? No way, Roxas. This is so gonna be in the yearbook." Riku smirked at me and I turned so red 'N-no way! YEARBOOK?'

"Hey, Riku. Delete the picture.. I don't want to see Roxy cry!" Axel got the camera and turned it off

"Don't worry, Roxy.. I won't let anyone see this pic." He smiled at me

"T-thank you, Axel..." I got so embarassed and hid my face

"C'mon people! We're gonna be late for the movie! Move yo asses already!" Namine demanded us. Axel held my hand and we went to the car together.

-END of part 1-


	2. Curiosity

**Part 2 (Sky's the Limit)**

**-In the car-**

We got inside the car; Riku started the engine of the car and drove us to the theater. It was 7-seat car, Sora was sitting in the front row, Namine and Kairi were in the second row and Axel and I were on the back; it was noisy in the car, too. My heart was beating so fast and I felt so hot when the red haired IDIOT was holding my hand. 'H-he's holding my hand! Can't he let go?' I was panicking

"You ok, Roxy?" Axel looked at me worriedly

"Y-yeah…. But, can you.. er.." I was looking down. I didn't want to look at his face so much

"Can I what?"

"Let go of my hand, please?" my heart was pounding so fast, it's like someone can hear it!

"Hmm, why?" he teased me

"C-cause.. I don't want you holding it…" I was trembling

Axel let go of my hand and gently put it on my cheek, he turned my face to face him. I got shocked and I got redder. My mind went blank when I saw Axel's face.

"What's wrong? Don't you want me comforting you?" As he whispered, he got closer and closer to my face

"N-no that's not what I mean," my heart was pounding so hard that I can't think anymore. Our lips were inches apart, I pushed him away

"P-please don't do that, Axel…" I hid my face and he just looked at me. My phone vibrated cause of a text message. I got my phone and read the message

_**Sora:**_

_**What happened with you and Axel, bro? / what did he say? :3 Tell mee, tell me, TELL ME! Kyaaa~ 3**_

'S-Sora saw it? Dammit!' I looked at Sora confusingly, I texted him back

**SORA'S PHONE:**

_**Roxas:**_

_**U-um.. Nothin really happened, Sora.. He's an idiot.. He just wants to tease me.. It's a LONG story, bro…**_

Sora didn't reply back and I just looked at the view outside the car window until we reached the theater, Axel just stared at me.

**-15 minutes later; Theater-**

"We're here." The silverette said

"FINALLY!" Namine screamed

"Let's get moving! We're so LATE!"

Sora demanded us and we ran to the ticket booth. There was so much choices for a good movie. The movies were:

_Paranormal Activity 3_

_The Three Musketeers_

_30 Minutes Or Less_

_In Time_

_I Don't Know How She Does It_

"So, what do you wanna watch?" Axel asked

"Please! Let's not watch something scary!" I hated scary movies, I was praying were not gonna watch something scary. But, in the end.. All of them wanted something scary so we watched Paranormal Activity 3. Sora apologized to me and I forgave him. Riku paid the tickets so he was gonna choose the seating arrangements. The pairings were the pairs back in the car.

'Omigosh.. Why am I sitting with AXEL again!' I sighed and trembled at the same time

"Why are you shivering? Are you cold, Roxas?" Axel whispered in my ear. I got shocked and turned red again

"U-um, I-I'm ok. I just hate scary movies.." I laughed nervously

"If you're scared, I could hold you" he smiled at me and he held my hand again

"T-thanks, but no thanks" I turned away and I heard the movie starting. I was so scared; I held Axel's hand tightly every time I hear a scary scene. When I heard a bang, I gasped and held Axel tightly so my fear could go away.

Axel's POV:

'Wow, Roxas is hurting me. He's holding my hand to tight" I heard a bang sound and Roxas suddenly hugged me.

"Roxas, are you ok?" He didn't reply, I felt him shivering, so I just hugged him back.

'I really am in love with this guy! I should tell him what I feel.'

BACK TO ROXAS

I felt Axel's arm holding me tight to calm me down. His heart was beating fast, cause of me hugging him, I just chuckled softly. His warmth made me sleepy. My eyes gently closed and fell asleep through the whole movie.

-1hr later-

I opened my eyes gently and I sat up and I saw Sora beside me, reading.

"Oh, your finally awake, Rox!" Sora looked at me worriedly

"What happened? I remember I fell asleep in the theater.. How'd I end up here waking in my bed?" I rubbed my eyes and stretched my arms

"Axel carried you to the car while you were asleep! You were sleeping like a baby in Axel's chest." He giggled and I got embarrassed

"S-shut up, Sora!" he just laughed and laughed. I just stayed quiet then my phone rang.

"I'm gonna leave now! Bye, Roxas~" Sora left and went to his room

"Hmm" I pressed accept.

"Hello?"

"Hey, you're awake!" Axel talked loud

"Axel?" I turned red just by hearing his voice

"W-what do you want?"

"Nothing, I was just checking on you.. So, how are you?" My eyes grew wide and I turned really red.

'H-he's checking on me?' I felt my chest getting tight

"Thank you for caring about me but, I'm fine." I was holding my phone tight, cause of his sweet words

'Why am I having this feeling? I've never felt this way before. Wait, does that mean…! I like Axel, no way!'

"Listen, Roxas.. Can you meet me in the park alone later at 5pm? I need to tell you something privately."

"O-okay? Why?" I was curious of what he was going to tell me

"It's a secret, I won't tell you 'till later" he hung up and I just got really curious

'What the hell is he going to tell me?' I sighed and just lied my head back on the pillow

-END of PART 2-


	3. Betrayed

**Sky's the Limit! pt. 3**

**Roxas:**

As I was lying down in my bed, my head was filled with questions that wanted to be answered. I can Axel's face popping out my mind as I get confused. I turned my head so I can face the ceiling, I sighed heavily and remembered what Axel told me. I got up the bed and yawned. I stretched and walked towards the window. I looked outside my window, it was bright and sunny. Many things were running in my mind. I didn't know what to do. I lived my life with many questions that can't be answered yet

"ROXAS!"

"huh?" I blinked and realized that Sora was calling me many times

"What is it, Sora?" I shouted back

"Come down and help me set up the table! We have a guest tonight~~"

"Who?"

"Riku!" he giggled as he said his name

'R-Riku?'

"Err, okay! I'll be down in a sec." I ran downstairs and saw Sora wearing the most adorable apron ever! My eyes grew big and I turned red

'Woah, Sora's so cute~ I'm about to have a NOSEBLEED!' I tried to stop it but his aura was full of sparkles and flowers

"Roxy, you alright?" Sora looked at me with worry

'Wait, ROXY?' as I hear that name, I suddenly felt uneasy and pissed

"Please don't call me "Roxy", Sora" I hid my emotions

"O-oh, sorry"

We prepared tonight's dinner as I set up the table and Sora was changing for his little "date" with Riku. I felt really happy for my little brother. But….

'Dammit! I forgot Axel! We were supposed to meet a while ago' I looked at the time, it was 6:30pm

I told Sora that I was going to be a little late for dinner and quickly left. As I run to the park, I prayed and hoped that Axel was still going to be there waiting. I reached to the park and paused for a while, I saw no one. I walked around the park to check if Axel was here, but there were no signs.

I just stood in the middle of the road in the park, feeling bad for Axel and myself. The wind was howling loud. I looked up and saw the beautiful, dark blue night sky with many stars. I smiled for a while but, it faded quickly. I sighed and walked back home.

-10 mins later, Roxas's house-

When I reached home, I saw Riku's car and a motorcycle.

'Wonder who's with Riku. Must be someone I don't know'

I opened the door; the room was dark until the kitchen and dining room. I heard bit of chattering sounds. I switched on the lights and took off my shoes

"I'm home!" I looked around but no one was here.

"Oh, you're home! You took long." Sora suddenly popped out of the kitchen

"C'mon, we've been waiting for you! You must be tired and hungry." He dragged me to the dining room, I saw Riku and….

'A-Axel!' I got so shocked when I saw him. My heart felt like it was stabbed with a knife because I felt so bad embarrassed for not seeing him a while ago

'He doesn't wanna look at me!' I felt like I wanted to cry so badly. He was my best friend also

I sat between Sora and Riku, so I'm facing Axel. He didn't look at me even for a second. I felt so teary, my heart was racing fast. I was hiding my face and clutching my hands, regretting being bad to him, I was trembling.

Suddenly, I felt warm water running down my cheek. I was surprised. 'Why.. am I.. crying?' I wiped my tears but, it still kept going down.

"E-excuse me, I'm going to the bathroom for a sec" I stood up from the chair and ran to the bathroom

"B-but, Roxas! The food's… ready…" Sora sighed and put the food down the table

-Bathroom-

I cried and looked at myself on the mirror. There were so many tears. I wiped them again but, still kept on going.

"I'm an idiot for crying in front of Axel.. Why the hell am I crying anyway? It's not I like him or anything!" I realised that I couldn't stop myself.. I sat down on the floor crying hard

Axel's POV:

(Before the drama all started xD)

"What am I supposed to tell Roxas? I'm so clueless" I practiced my speech in the mirror. I was panicking because I don't know what to do

"Err, Roxas, I know you hate me and all, but – No, that's not it" my head was full of thoughts, I was confused

"Whatever! I'm just gonna SWING it~" I went outside, started my motorcycle and went to the park.

I reached the park, he wasn't there yet

"Huh? He's not here? Maybe it's too early" I checked the time on my phone and it was 4:30pm

"Wow, it is still early! Maybe I should go home – No, he might kick me or might get mad at me for being here late~" I sat down in a bench and waited for Roxas for a long long time.

"Argh~ Damn, isn't he still here?" I checked the time again and it was 5:03pm. I moaned out of impatient

'I'll just wait here a couple more minutes.. Maybe he's just changing or something" I waited and waited

-1 hour later-

"Wow, he didn't show up.. He bailed on me, huh?" My heart was crushed in millions of pieces when he didn't show up, I wanted to cry

'I knew this was too good to be true..' I stood up sluggishly. I looked the time on my phone; it was 6:00pm

I had a text message from Riku

_**Riku:**_

_**Subject: Dinner at Sora's**_

_**Yo, Axel. You wanna eat at Sora's house? He has food. :**_

'Sora's house, huh?' I replied

_**Re: Dinner at Sora's**_

_**Ok, man. Just wait for me. Ya there already?**_

I waited for a reply… Nothing came, so it means it's a "yes" I hopped on my bike and left

-5 mins, Sora's house-

My mind was still filled with Roxas. I was still felt heartbroken, sorrow and melancholy. I knocked and someone opened the door, it was Sora.

"Oh, Axel! You're here on time. Come in" he opened the door. I took off my shoes

"Where's Roxas?" I didn't face Sora at all

"Oh, I don't know. He just said he was going somewhere" Sora smiled at me saying 'Don't worry!' I smiled back

I sat down beside Sora.

"Yo, where the hell have you've been?" Riku asked me

"Went somewhere you wouldn't care." Riku just snickered

-20 mins later-

(okay, the drama happens here NOW :D)

'He went somewhere, huh.. Wonder where' I just sat thinking of those things again

"I'm home!" I heard Roxas's voice. I decided to ignore him for a while cause of this tight feeling.

"Oh, you're home! You took long. C'mon, we've been waiting for you! You must be tired and hungry." I glanced at Roxas secretly and looked somewhere else

I could see him trembling, and I wondered why. He suddenly stood up and

"I-I'll just go to the bathroom" As he ran, I was droplets of water. I got shocked

'Why's he crying?' I got really worried. I excused myself also and followed Roxas

I heard crying sounds in the bathroom. I put my ear in the door.

"I'm an idiot for crying in front of Axel.. Why the hell am I crying anyway? It's not I like him or anything! I -!" my eyes grew wide and I blushed

"I, I don't know what to do.. He's probably mad at me for not showing up.." he cried more harder

'So he did show up..' I felt relieve in my heart.

I knocked on the door

Roxas's POV:

I cried so much.. Then there was a knock on my door.. I thought it was Sora calling me for dinner

"Sora, go away, please? I'm not hungry right n…"

"I ain't Sora, Roxy.." I heard Axel's deep voice

"A-Axel! What are you doing here?" I got embarrassed. 'D-did he hear what I said? I am so damned'

"I love you, Roxas.."

"Huh?"


	4. Confession And smex in teh bathroom?

**Sky's The Limit pt. 4**

**-Bathroom with Roxas and Axel-**

I opened the door and asked Axel again.

'Did he just say "I love you" to me?'

"Sorry, I didn't hear you clearly… Say it again" I looked deeply at his emerald green eyes

"If you still don't understand me.." Axel grabbed my shirt and pulled me close to him. Our lips we're inches apart

"A-Axel, what are you-"

"This is what I mean" Axel leaned to me and pressed his lips into mine. As we kissed, I felt his tongue entering inside my mouth. I tried to push him away, but he was too strong.

'What is this feeling inside my mouth?' He was playing tongue hockey inside.

I can't help but burst out a small moan cause of this pleasurable feeling. I gave up, closed my eyes and just kissed him back

'Ah, A-Axel…' Axel pushed me inside the bathroom and closed the door with his foot. He pinned me in the wall with him holding my hands high.

Axel kissed me again but, now it was more hard and passionate. He stopped the kiss. As he separated his lips to mine, there was a long string of saliva from both our mouths.

Axel transferred to my neck. He kissed, licked and sucked my neck for 10 minutes.

"A-Axel, stop this..!" He paused and looked into my eyes

"Why would I stop? I know you love it" Axel smirked and continued to my neck. He wouldn't stop 'till there was a mark in my neck. To tell everyone that I'm his

Every kiss and lick on my neck had a soft pleasurable moan come out of my mouth.

His hand went under my shirt to my chest. He fondled my nipples. I got shocked and red. I tried to push Axel away again but, still failed.

"Wah! Axel, wait!" Axel pulled my shirt up and played with my nipples by hand and mouth, I moaned louder than before.

'Why am I feeling good about this? I'm not gay!' He licked down to my belly and caressed my bottom part

"You got hard" he giggled softly

"Ah! Axel, no! Not that part!" He unbuttoned and unzipped my pants. My eyes grew big with shock.

'Okay! Axel's going TOO far!' I tried to stop him but, he can't resist it. I still kept moaning cause of this feeling.

He slid his hand under my boxers and stroked it.

"Wow, you're so wet and hard down here. Does it really feel good?" I closed my eyes. My face was so red so I hid myself. I can't help it, I don't want to see him cause of this!

"Don't hide your face, Roxas. Let me see you"

"No! I don't want to!"

"Why? No one's around, just you and me"

"That's the problem, bastard! Cause it's you"

"Heh." Axel kissed my forehead

"A-ah.. Mmh! A-Axel..!" this feeling was so incredible. As he stroked up and down, I kept moaning but now, it's louder. I gripped Axel's shirt tightly cause of this feeling. Moaning, sweating a bit and shivering.

"Looks like you're coming.. It's getting slippery and wet. Does it feel good?"

"I-I don't know!" he squeezed and stroked my bottom part faster.

"Nh! A-Axel..! Something's c-coming out!"

"Let it out then.." he whispered in my ear seductively. I had a shiver and moaned more. I gripped onto Axel

"I-it's coming!" Axel stroked it harder and FASTER. I can't hold it in anymore so I spurted something white.

"W-what is this?" I touched the white liquid. It was warm, sticky and puffy

"It's called 'cum' or 'semen', Roxas. It comes out when you feel good." He kissed my forehead and pushed and pinned me down the floor.

'Huh? Aren't we done? What's going on?' Axel took off his shirt and looked very serious

"A-Axel, what're you doing?" I gave him a confused look

"I'm going to make you mine." I didn't understand what he meant by "make you mine" until he pull my legs up

"Axel, don't you dare do it! I swear, I'm going to KILL you if you continue!" I was panicking

"Don't worry, I'm not going to put it in you yet. I'm going to relax you first." He smiled and slid one finger in

"AH! A-AXEL! Pull it out..! It damn hurts!" I was trembling. It hurts like hell

"Relax your muscles and yourself first and stop struggling..! I'm going to find your spot somehow later." He thrust his finger in and out in my ass. Every thrust went deeper and deeper inside me.

Suddenly, when he hit one spot inside, it felt like I was weak and melting. I turned redder and I trembled when he hit the spot.

'What is this feeling? I feel so weak.. Ah!'

"You got tight inside.. It means I found it.." he kept hitting that spot that made me moan with pleasure. I felt that his finger was bigger. Does it mean.. He put 2 fingers in already?

"So tight and hot inside you, Roxas. Makes me want to put the whole thing already" He pulled out his fingers and there was a string of semen in his fingers

"W-wait, Axel! Don't pull it out first!" I begged him

"Didn't know you were like that, you're so honest. Don't worry; I'm going to put it in something bigger next. Not a finger though"

'Bigger!' I got confused 'What does he mean by "BIGGER"?' I got scared of what's going to happen to me next, I was so nervous

"You scared, Roxas?"

"Stupid! Of course I am!"

"Don't worry, I promise I'll be gentle to you"

This guy always says 'Don't worry' I don't trust him when he says that, until he had this cute, innocent and trustworthy smile of his. I blushed and believed him

"You ready? If it hurts, tell me right away, ok?" I was really nervous and he just pecked me on my lips

'Why am I letting him do this to me? I'm letting him continue because, I'm confused right now. I don't know what I'm doing..'

"P-promise you'll be gentle?" I looked deeply in his eyes

"Yes.." He seemed serious and trustworthy when he said that and I hugged Axel tight

I felt something big entering inside me. It was hot inside and it hurts a lot.

"AH! A-Axel, it hurts!" I was crying and Axel just held me tightly, I did the same, too.

"Just a little more, I'm almost there, Roxas" As he continued entering me, I was screaming in pain. Axel covered my mouth and he paused.

"Ssh, don't be too loud. You don't want Sora and Riku to hear us, right?" I shook my head saying "no". He just smiled and continued. I was screaming as he still covered my mouth by his hand

'He's so hot and big! Feels like my insides are tearing up!"

"Heh, it's all in now. It's so tight and hot inside you.. Feels so damn good" Axel started to thrust in and out inside me. He hit the spot where I feel weak at. I moaned and moaned hard

"Shit! Feels so good! I think I'm gonna come already"

'I wish I could say how I feel too, Axel.. But, I just can't say it yet, you stupid jerk!'

"May I come inside you?" Axel asked me seriously

"O-okay.." he chuckled softly. He thrusted faster and harder

'Feels so good..!' I was getting sweaty. I guess this is what they call "Banging or Making Love"

"I-it's going to come out again!"

"Me too!"

"AH! I-I'm COMING!" he came inside me

"AH!" I came too

"I love you so much Roxas. So much than you think.." We kissed again with tongue

My view was blurry, I couldn't see him clearly. I was about to faint

"I.. hate you too, Axel.." then I went to sleep right away

-NEXT DAY, BEDROOM-

(Axel's POV)

There was a noisy, beeping sound I can hear beside me. I couldn't help but wake up

"Shut up already, dammit!" I pushed the snooze button

I sat up and yawned. I looked around and saw Roxas sleeping beside me. I smiled and stroked his head gently. Even though he's a guy, I looked at him like he's the most beautiful person in the whole world, it made me fall in love with him more.

My head was all about Roxas and how it felt really good last night. I got so red just by thinking about that, I sighed with relief

'Last night was greaat~ I really love Roxas.. I hope he feels the same way, too"

"Mmh.." Roxas groaned

"You awake, Roxas?"

"Hmm, Axel? H-how'd we get in my bed? I thought we w—OH SHIT!" Roxas sat up quickly and panicked. He pulled up his blanket and just realized he was naked.

"OW! My freakin' back and ass hurts!"

"You okay, Rox?" I held his shoulder but, he suddenly slapped my hand away

"Don't you dare touch me, you perv!"

"What the hell are you talking about? You said It was okay!"

"Who said it was? I wasn't thinking back then! I didn't know you were going to go THAT far!"

"HUH?"

"Cause of you, both my ass and back hurts! I can barely stand! I lost my virginity cause of you!" My eyes grew big. I snorted

"Lost it? For your information, you GAVE it to me!" He froze

"I-I told you, I-I wasn't thinking! I didn't understand you! How'd I even get to my bed? Aren't we in the bathroom!"

"I carried you to the bed when you passed out on me."

"Err.." Roxas got speechless

"ROXAS! AXEL! LOOKS LIKE YOUR BOTH AWAKE! GO DOWN, BREAKFAST'S READY!" Sora shouted

"W-we'll be right down, bro!" Roxas groaned, got off bed and went to change in the bathroom

I got off the bed also and put on my shirt and pants. I waited for Roxas to go out

Roxas opened the door. He was wearing a tight, sleeveless, black shirt and jeans. I blushed because he looked totally cute with it. My head was full of perverted stuff.

"Roxas!" I couldn't resist it. As I was going to cuddle him, he walked away, ignoring me

"EHH?" He didn't even look at me and mind me. I got hurt like the way I thought he didn't come to see me in the park.

'WHY? ROXAS, WHY DON'T YOU LOVE ME ANYMORE?' I was crying and panicking at the same time inside

We both went downstairs. I saw Riku and Sora sitting at the table

"Morning guys!" the small brunette smiled with joy

"Morning"

"Morning.." Riku was still the serious guy I know. But, whenever Sora talks to him or looks at him, he smiles all the time. Wonder why

I sat beside Riku. He put his arm around me and said..

"So, what did you do with Roxas last night? You both never came back"

"Err…"


End file.
